Pregnancy Suits Her
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: Pansy and Astoria have a thing behind Draco's back. Femslash.


_**Title:** Pregnancy Suits Her_

_**Author:** Shadow Padawan_

_**Pairing: **Pansy/Astoria (Astoria/Draco and Pansy/OC in background)_

_**Rating:** R(ish)_

_**Warnings: **Femslash, pregnancy kink_

_**Summary: **"Pansy wasn't surprised that Draco had chosen to marry Astoria..."_

_**Notes:** Written for hp_wishes at LJ._

* * *

Pansy wasn't surprised that Draco had chosen to marry Astoria Greengrass. She was about loveliest thing the Wizarding world had seen in a long time. As she walked down the isle she looked like a doll of delicate, expensive porcelain, pure and fragile. She was like a vision in a beautiful white gown that flowed over her slim figure, her bright blonde hair up in curls, held up by pins of white roses. She was not smiling, but her full pink lips were slightly, deliciously, parted and that expression, coupled with the brightness of her blue eyes, was more captivating than any smile. Pansy, personally, had paid extra attention to the young woman's hands. Astoria had aristocratic, small, long-fingered hands that, at that moment, clutched a lovely bouquet.

It certainly didn't surprise Pansy that Draco had chosen Astoria in the end. How could he not? Pansy, dressed in a revealing black gown, hardly bright enough to be appropriate for a wedding, with her hair cropped short and her eyes always sharp and watchful, was hardly comparable. Even she was falling in love with Astoria; how could she blame Draco?

Alex Rosier, whom she had begun dating at that time, had tapped her shoulder impatiently. "Stop starring like that, Pans. It looks like you're going to eat her," Alex hissed into her ear.

"What are you jealous?" Pansy had shot back. She was too busy watching Astoria to notice that she never got an answer.

* * *

The Witches Brunch had always been a bit of a hassle for Pansy. She hadn't liked it during her Hogwarts days and now she liked it even less. The affair was mostly, it seemed, for single, Pureblood brides to moan and complain in regard to lack of a fiancé or anxiety over having an Intended and not knowing him one bit. Sbe used to have a reason to go because it gave her a chance to spend some time with Millicent, Daphne and Clarissa but now that both Millicent and Daphne were married, Pansy didn't see much of a reason to go.

Except for her.

Astoria, despite being married, would come every month and Pansy went every month as well. Partially out of curiosity and partially because she had developed some sort of addiction to watching the pretty picture that Astoria made. One time Pansy finally lost her reserve and asked, much more sharply than necessary, "Why do you keep coming, Astoria? Now that you are married, what's the point?"

Astoria looked her over with a quick, sharp look and smiled leisurely. "The Manor gets too quiet and lonely, sometimes." She lifter her champagne glass to her lips slowly, licking the edge with an expression of infuriating deliberation before taking a sip. "You should come visit some time, Pansy." Something hot and bright crossed the blonde's eyes. "Keep me company."

* * *

Pansy had told herself that she wouldn't go. There was need to go, especially not while Draco was away on business. She had nothing to speak of to Astoria and once a month was often enough to have a chance to stare at a pretty face for a couple of hours. After all, one doesn't go to the art gallery very often, regardless of what masterpieces hang there.

She went, however, clutching the edges of her velvet, deep-green robes tighter together. She went and met Astoria in the garden, dressed in a light fabric, blindingly bright summer gown. Feeling uncomfortable, overdressed and foolish, Pansy had wanted to say that she just stopped by for a moment to say "hello" but Astoria sat her down and rang for tea to be brought out onto the veranda. She made Pansy talk about useless things that had no sense or meaning to them. When they finally rose to say their goodbyes, Astoria said they "should do this more often" and Pansy had a disturbing feeling that these tea-visits would become regular occurrences.

During one of Pansy's visits to the Manor, Astoria was less talkative than usual. After some silent deliberation over her teacup, the blonde looked up and asked calmly, "You know that I am pregnant, don't you, Pansy?"

Pansy nodded offhandedly. She was no longer bothered that Draco was with Astoria; not after Alex had finally proposed. "Yes, I heard, of course."

"Yea….I think I know where it is. There's a nursery near there, I think." He looked over at Jeremy with a smile. "I was thinking that you could, like, wear your head in like a ponytail or something and that could be cool but your hair is kinda flat. So, maybe doing it shortish and maybe give it more volume – they've gotta have shampoo or something for that – it could be nice. We'll have to talk to the stylists though."

Astoria smiled slightly. "Would you like to help me to determine if the baby is kicking or not?"

Pansy swallowed. She had a sudden urge to kneel at Astoria's feet, lift the skirt of her dress, and kiss the bulge on her stomach. There was something so exciting about a pregnancy bump on the perfect, statuesque figure of a young witch, that Pansy couldn't help her desire, even though she knew it was probably too early for the baby to be kicking.

The brunette rose slowly from her seat and walked slowly around the small table to Astoria's side. She knelt by the blonde and gently placed her hand against Astoria's stomach, feeling the silky fabric of her gown. "I don't feel anything," she said as evenly as she could.

"Maybe the fabric of the dress is in the way," Astoria said calmly. Pansy looked up to see Astoria's angelic face above hers, head tilted back slightly and lips parted. The bright sun made her fair skin glow and a warm summer breeze rippled through her hair, making it into golden waves. Pansy obliged, slipping a hand under Astoria's dress, sliding the back of her hand against the blonde's smooth leg and lifting the skirt of the dress until she exposed the stomach. At three months, Astoria was just starting to show but it was enough to make Pansy all tight on the inside. She placed a hand against Astoria's stomach, feeling the smooth, silky skin beneath her palm instantly cover in shivers at the contact. "Mmmmm!" Astoria's stifled moan was full of pleasure. "Do you want to give my baby a kiss?" she asked, now with a slight catch in her voice.

Pansy smiled up at her. "Oh, yes." She pressed a soft kiss to Astoria's stomach, tracing the edges of the pregnancy bump with both hands. She felt the intense hear rise up within her as she kissed the bump on Astoria's belly again and again. Astoria pressed Pansy head closer to her skin and the brunette covered the area in fiery kisses. She withdrew and looked up at Astoria with wide, wild eyes. "That is such a lovely baby you will have."

Astoria smiled dreamily. "Oh yes."

* * *

The further Astoria advanced in her pregnancy the more Pansy found herself at the Manor. Perhaps it was one of Astoria's hormonally charged cravings but she was increasingly in need of having attentions piled on her growing womb and soon after, her full and sometimes aching breasts.

They had long given up the garden and the veranda for the comfort and privacy of Astoria's bedchamber. Astoria would lay amongst the fluffed pillows and down blankets, naked and sprawled out as Pansy covered her stomach with kisses and licks, trailing wet designs on Astoria's soft skin.

"My breasts ache," Astoria complained and Pansy reached up to cup her full womanhood in both her hands.

"Let me sooth them then," she offered, dark eyes brimming with fire.

Astoria nodded eagerly. "After all, I need to prepare myself for breastfeeding."

Pansy descended hungry on her, sucking in Astoria's hard nipples one after another in turn, swirling her tongue around the bases and brushing brisk strokes over the tips. "You're so beautiful," she told Astoria.

The blonde smiled angelically. "So are you when you're hungry."

* * *

Draco never knew. He could have never even suspected such a thing. It was far beyond his imagination that anything indecent could be going on between his wife and school sweetheart.

After Astoria delivered her baby her and Pansy's encounters lessened and dropped off completely.

Until, that is, Alex Rosier had the fabulous idea of getting Pansy pregnant.


End file.
